Nemu Anak
by amka
Summary: Malam minggu Aomine yang seharusnya damai karena dia memang seorang bujangan tanpa romansa di hidupnya, harus terusik ketika Aomine keluar dari rumah sewaannya untuk membeli nasi goreng di depan rumah dan dia menemukan seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang mungkin berumur dua belas tahun dengan rambut merah tertidur di depan pintunya (rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **Tambahan:** Aomine: 25 tahun, Kagami: 12 tahun.

.

.

.

Malam minggu Aomine yang seharusnya damai karena dia memang seorang bujangan tanpa romansa di hidupnya, harus terusik ketika Aomine keluar dari rumah sewaannya untuk membeli nasi goreng di depan rumah dan dia menemukan seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang mungkin berumur dua belas tahun dengan rambut merah tertidur di depan pintunya. Aomine mengerutkan kening lalu berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat yang diduga anak kecil itu. Dia takut-takut akan memegang anak itu karena akhir-akhir ini di lingkungan tetangganya sedang marak gosip tentang tuyul yang membuat warga resah. Ketika Aomine akan memegang anak itu, anak itu lalu membuka matanya dan menampakkan bola mata berwarna merah besar menatapnya.

"H-hey bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine.

Bocah itu malah mengucek-ucek matanya dan hanya menatap Aomine.

"Di mana orang tuamu?" tanya Aomine lagi. Dia tidak pernah mengenali bocah seperti ini di sekitaran rumahnya.

"Tidak tahu," akhirnya bocah itu menjawab.

"Ayo masuk dulu," Aomine mengajak bocah itu untuk masuk agar besok tidak ada gosip dari ibu-ibu arisan kalau dia punya anak haram di luar nikah.

"Jadi di mana rumahmu?" tanya Aomine lagi setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan Aomine mendudukkan bocah temuannya di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalannya," jawab bocah itu sambil bermain-main dengan tali sepatunya.

Aomine menghela napas. Mungkin bocah ini terpisah dari orang tuanya dan jadi terdampar di depan rumahnya meskipun rumahnya tidak di dekat jalan raya yang sering ada pawai atau dekat tempat-tempat rekreasi. Atau jangan-jangan anak ini benar-benar tuyul yang dikirim untuk mencuri uangnya? Apakah Aomine harus melemparinya dengan kacang hijau agar tidak menganggunya lagi? Aomine jadi takut sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Um… siapa namamu?"

"Taiga,"

"Taiga? Kayak _tiger_? Macan?" tanya Aomine sambil tertawa.

Bocah itu hanya menatap Aomine dengan mengerutkan keningnya. "Nggak."

Aomine langsung menutup mulut.

"Oom namanya siapa?" tanya Taiga.

"Oi bocah, jangan panggil Oom. Aku masih muda." balas Aomine.

"Kenapa? Oom sudah pantas dipanggil Oom."

"Aku masih muda, bocah," Aomine memelototi Taiga. "Panggil _onii-chan_."

"Kau tidak seperti _onii-chan_." balas Taiga.

"Memang kau punya?"

"Punya."

"Panggil namaku saja kalau begitu," kata Aomine. "Aomine."

Taiga mengangguk. "Oom Aomine."

"Nggak usah pakai oom!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taiga dan memandang Aomine dengan matanya yang lebar.

Aomine menghela napas. Memang harus sabar kalau menghadapi anak-anak. "Kau mau makan?"

Taiga mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini kalau begitu, aku akan beli nasi goreng di depan."

Setelah makan malam bersama dengan nasi goreng depan rumah (yang membuat Aomine kaget sedikit karena Taiga bisa menghabiskan nasi gorengnya yang porsinya memang banyak makanya Aomine langganan), Aomine menyuruh Taiga untuk tidur saat sudah jam sembilan karena anak baik tidur jam sembilan. Untung dia tidak jadi memugar kamar tidur tamu menjadi ruangan _game_ untuk main monopoly jadi Taiga bisa tidur di sana. Besok dia akan mengecek apakah ada laporan mengenai anak dua belas tahun dengan alis aneh hilang saat bekerja. Untungnya dia adalah salah satu perangkat aparat penegak hukum jadi akan gampang mengembalikan anak hilang. Dengan pemikiran itu Aomine beranjak untuk istirahat.

.

Aomine bangun keesokan harinya dan mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya kecuali membuat air panas untuk mi instan. Aomine tidak bisa memasak dan dia belum mempunyai pasangan hidup. Meskipun Aomine sudah berada di umur yang matang dan dengan finansial yang memadai untuk membangun keluarga sejahtera dengan satu istri cantik dan dua anak seperti program pemerintah, dia masih betah menyandang status belum kawin di KTPnya. Ketika Aomine memasuki dapur, dia melihat Taiga yang sedang membuat sesuatu dengan kompornya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Aomine lalu duduk di kursi.

"Selamat pagi," balas Taiga lalu menuangkan kopi yang sudah dibuatnya ke gelas dan memberikan kopinya ke Aomine.

"Uh, makasih," jawab Aomine lalu meminum kopinya. Tidak seperti yang diduga, ternyata kopi buatan Taiga lebih enak daripada kopi buatannya sendiri yang dia coba buat beberapa hari lalu. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya," jawab Taiga. "Aku biasa memasak untuk ayahku."

"Di mana ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah di surga."

"Oh," balas Aomine jadi merasa bersalah bertanya sesuatu yang sensitif. "Taiga, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Oom tidak tahu."

"Hey!" Aomine langsung menutup mulut ketika akan protes ketika Taiga meletakkan piring berisi telur orak-arik dan roti panggang di depannya.

"Aku cuma bisa menemukan telur dan roti di lemari es Oom, jadi aku cuma bisa buat itu." kata Taiga lalu duduk di depannya dan memakan sarapannya sendiri.

"Hmm…" Aomine yang biasanya hanya meminum makanan bergizi atau makan angin dan kali dibuatkan sarapan yang sebenarnya ini sudah elit menurutnya.

"Oke, aku akan berangkat bekerja," pamit Aomine di depan pintu setelah dia sudah selesai sarapan dan mandi dan lain-lain dan bersiap untuk berangkat. "Aku akan mengunci pintunya dan jangan jawab kalau ada siapapun yang mencari. Aku akan pulang jam lima nanti jadi kau jangan kemana-mana."

Taiga mengangguk.

"Oke, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Oom."

Aomine mengangguk lalu mengunci pintunya. Ketika dia sudah di luar pagar dan mengunci gerbang rumahnya, dia berhenti sebentar untuk berpiki. Hanya perasaannya saja atau adegan tadi dia seperti mempunyai istri yang memanggilnya oom? Biarlah.

.

.

.

A/N: pendek soalnya masih prolog lol. main storynya nggak lama bakal di publish ini keliatannya XD

HAPPY AOKA MONTH 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **Tambahan:** Aomine: 25 tahun, Kagami: 12 tahun.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Aomine bekerja, dia tidak mendapatkan satupun laporan tentang anak hilang. Mungkin Taiga anak kota lain jadi dia tidak mendapat laporan di wilayahnya. Tidak apa-apa kalau Taiga akan tinggal di rumahnya sebentar lagi, kenyataan kalau Taiga bisa memasak membuat nilai tambah untuk Aomine mengasuh Taiga. Lagipula itu bagus untuk latihan kalau kelak dia akan mempunyai anak sendiri. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya setelah turun dari angkot di perempatan, Aomine jadi malah teringat Taiga yang ada di rumah sendirian dan membuatnya segera bergegas untuk sampai rumah dan mengecek keadaan Taiga.

"Taiga," panggil Aomine setelah dia berhasil membuka kunci pintunya dan memasuki rumah.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Taiga," ulang Aomine lebih keras dan memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam untuk mencari Taiga.

"Aku di sini!"

Aomine lalu menghampiri di mana suara Taiga berasal dan menemukannya berdiri di depan mesin cucinya yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aomine.

" _Laundry_ ," jawab Taiga. "Waktu aku menyapu rumah tadi dan masuk kamar Oom, banyak sekali baju kotor di lantai dan membuat kamar Oom bau jadi aku sekalian mencucinya dengan bajuku."

"Jangan masuk kamar orang sembarangan!" tegur Aomine lalu akhirnya melihat Taiga. Dia memakai salah satu kaos Aomine yang tentu kebesaran untuk Taiga. Tidak tahu apa yang menghinggapinya, Aomine berpikir Taiga sangat lucu seperti itu.

"Oom tidak pernah mencuci baju ya?" Taiga malah bertanya.

"Tentu saja pernah, hari _laundry_ adalah Minggu jadi aku mencuci baju hari Minggu." jawab Aomine. "Dan jangan seenaknya memakai baju orang lain."

"Aku tidak punya baju lagi dan bajuku kotor," balas Taiga. "Dan Oom juga harus beli bahan makanan, di lemari es cuma tinggal air."

"Oke, ayo ke supermarket nanti," balas Aomine lalu menatap Taiga. "Dan beli baju untukmu juga."

.

"Oom tadi nggak beli garam?" tanya Taiga setelah mereka selesai berbelanja dan Taiga sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Kan tadi kau yang beli semuanya sampai menghabiskan uangku untuk bulan ini," balas Aomine. "Tapi kelihatannya masih ada garam di kabinet."

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya," kata Taiga yang tinggi badannya masih belum bisa menjangkau kabinet yang berada di atas.

Aomine lalu berdiri dan mengangkat Taiga dengan mudah sehingga dia bisa mencari garam yang dibutuhkannya. "Kau mau membuat apa?"

"Um… nasi dan ayam teriyaki,"

Aomine mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut merah Taiga dan menghirup aroma shampo dari rambut Taiga yang ternyata sangat lembut.

"Oom,"

Aomine kaget ketika acaranya menghirup aroma rambut Taiga terinterupsi oleh panggilan Taiga. "Huh? Apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan garamnya,"

"Oh, oke." Aomine lalu langsung menurunkan Taiga dan kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba melakukan itu Taiga? Oke tenang saja, mungkin karena dia tidak pernah mempunyai adik jadi dia merasa sayang kepada Taiga. Ya pasti itu. Dia tidak perlu takut kalau tiba-tiba menjadi pedofil.

Setelah mereka makan malam dan Aomine mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ dengan menggantikan Taiga untuk mencuci piring makan malam mereka, Dia jadi berpikir-pikir dengan tangan yang penuh busa sabun cuci apakah dia memang mempunyai perasaan ke Taiga. Memang dia tidak mempunyai pacar sekarang tapi bukan berarti dia tidak suka dengan wanita dewasa yang "menonjol", dia sampai sekarang masih setia dengan Mai- _chan_ yang datang seminggu sekali di kotak posnya dalam bentuk majalah jadi tidak mungkin dia mempunyai perasaan ke Taiga. Ketika dia akan mengeringkan tangannya dan juga piring bebas dari busa sabun, tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi gelap.

"Oh sial, apakah aku belum membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini?" kata Aomine ke dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencari air untuk membasuh tangannya ketika tiba-tiba Taiga yang sebelumnya sedang menonton televisi berteriak sangat kencang.

"Taiga, kenapa?" Aomine dengan panik lalu berlari menghampiri Taiga. "Ada apa?"

Taiga lalu langsung memeluk Aomine dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Aomine.

"Kenapa?"

Taiga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram kaos yang dikenakan Aomine dengan erat.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya dengan tingkah bocah di depannya ini. Kenapa Taiga tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Oh jangan-jangan…

"Kau… kau takut gelap?" tanya Aomine.

Taiga menjawab dengan lebih menekankan wajahnya ke perut Aomine.

"Berapa umurmu? Minggir." Aomine lalu mendorong Taiga agar melepaskannya.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku," Taiga memohon dan mencengkeram lengan Aomine.

"Aku akan cuci tangan sebentar," kata Aomine.

"Aku ikut Oom!" Taiga tetap mencengkeram lengan Aomine dan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"Tsk," kata Aomine tapi dia tetap membiarkan Taiga menggandengnya.

Ketika Aomine setelah mencuci tangan dan melihat keluar ternyata listriknya mati bukan karena dia lupa membayar tagihan tapi memang dari pusat yang memutuskan sambungan listrik jadi kampungnya menjadi gelap dan hanya mendapat penerangan dari sinar bulan. Dan sepanjang malam itu Taiga jadi menempel mengikuti Aomine kemanapun. Dan sekarang Taiga bersender di bahu Aomine dan tertidur lelap sementara Aomine masih asyik bermain di dunia maya lewat perantara telepon pintarnya. Di keremangan dan hanya terdapat cahaya lilin, Aomine mengamati wajah polos anak-anak Taiga yang terlihat damai dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Aomine akan mengelus pipi chubby Taiga yang agak kemerahan tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya dan malah membangunkan Taiga.

"Taiga," Aomine mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taiga pelan. "Oi Taiga."

Taiga bergerak sedikit lalu membuka mata merahnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Aomine. "Hm?"

"Pindah ke kamar kalau kau mau tidur,"

"Tidak mau." Taiga menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memegang tangan Aomine dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar," balas Aomine.

"Tidak mau," ulang Taiga. "Aku mau tidur dengan Oom,"

"Hah?" Aomine bertanya dan pikirannya langsung memberikan visual yang isinya kamar, dia dan Taiga dalam satu frame yang seharusnya tidak pantas dipikirkannya. "Tidur sendiri!"

"Tidak mau!" Taiga dengan keras kepala masih menolak dan mencengkeram tangan Aomine lebih erat.

"Tidur sendiri!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidur sendiri!"

"Tidak mau!" Taiga menjadi menjerit-jerit dan cengkeraman di tangannya menjadi sedikit sakit.

Aomine menghela napas. Dia yang dewasa di sini jadi dia harus mengalah dan membiarkan Taiga tidur dengannya malam ini. Dan mencoba tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ayo ke kamar kalau begitu," Aomine lalu berdiri dan Taiga lalu cepat-cepat memegang tangannya.

Setelah di kamarpun, Taiga masih tetap lengket menempel padanya. "Minggir sana, jangan dekat-dekat!" katanya dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Taiga untuk menjauh.

"Oom!" Taiga mencoba bertahan dengan posisinya dan tetap menggelayuti tangan Aomine yang mencoba mendorongnya.

"Tsk, bocah," Aomine tetap di pendiriannya dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Taiga sampai menggunakan kakinya.

Aomine akhirnya bernapas lega ketika akhirnya Taiga berhenti memberontak dan diam. Ketika Aomine akan bersiap untuk tidur tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melompat ke arahnya dan menduduki perutnya.

"Ow!" Aomine berseru kaget sekaligus kesakitan dan melihat Taiga memeluk lehernya dan menguselkan kepalanya di leher Aomine.

"Aku mau di sini." kata Taiga yang suaranya teredam karena dia menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Aomine.

"Menurutmu aku mirip kasur? Tidur sendiri!" Aomine lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka terbalik dengan Aomine yang menjadi di atas Taiga dan memegang kedua tangan Taiga di atas kepalanya agar dia tidak memberontak.

"Ah! Lepasin! Ugh…" Taiga mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dikurung Aomine dan mencoba menendang-nedang tubuh Aomine di atasnya.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya melihat Taiga. Tiba-tiba image Taiga berubah menjadi Taiga yang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya berkilau karena air mata dan Taiga mendesah-desahkan namanya seperti " _Ahh…ahh… O-Oom Aomine, j-jangan di situ._ "

Sementara Aimine hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut merah Taiga dan meyakinkan Taiga "Tenang saja Taiga, kau akan sangat menyukainya nanti." Lalu tetap bergerak masuk—

Sebelum Aomine selesai melanjutkan fantasinya, tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan Aomine bisa melihat Taiga dengan jelas yang wajahnya memerah karena bergerak terlalu banyak di ruangan yang sempit karena dikurung Aomine.

"L-listriknya sudah menyala, kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri," kata Aomine dan melepaskan Taiga.

"Tapi—"

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu." Aomine lalu menarik Taiga untuk bangun dan menyeretnya untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Oom." kata Taiga setelah dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya." Aomine lalu menutup pintu kamar Taiga. Wow, untung Taiga tidak melihat barang di bawahnya yang sudah bangun karena pikirannya sendiri. Aomine lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mengurusnya. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang kalau dekat-dekat dengan Taiga.

.

.

.

A/N: yay rekor tercepat update chapter keliatannya XD nggak tahu ini ratingnya harus T atau M? masukan sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka :v

Terima kasih review, fav, follownya. Review lagi ya~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **Tambahan:** Aomine: 25 tahun, Kagami: 12 tahun.

.

.

.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Dia bermimpi sedang memeluk sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat nyaman di tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman itu menggigit pundaknya yang membuatnya berseru kesakitan dan membuka matanya. Dia memelototi pelaku penggigitan itu yang tak lain adalah bocah yang tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahnya secara misterius. Taiga balas memandangnya galak tapi malah jadi lucu karena pipinya yang _chubby_ merona merah semerah rambutnya.

"Bukan begitu cara membangunkan orang." kata Aomine dengan suaranya yang serak sehabis bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa napas!" balas Taiga.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur di sini." kata Aomine dan berguling memunggungi Taiga untuk kembali tidur.

"Oom, jangan tidur lagi!" kata Taiga dan menarik pundak Aomine agar dia menghadap Taiga.

Aomine menggerutu dan melepaskan tangan Taiga. "Pergi sana, jangan ganggu!"

"Oom!" Taiga menggoyang-goyang tubuh Aomine agar dia tidak kembali tidur.

"Jangan ganggu!" balas Aomine menampik tangan Taiga agar berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhmu. "Sana bikin sarapan."

"Tidak mauuuuu..." Taiga berteriak tepat di telinga Aomine.

Aomine menggeram kemudian secara cepat membalik badannya dan menindih tubuh kecil Taiga. Dia menyeringai dan menggenggam kedua tangan Taiga dengan erat di sebelah kepalanya.

Taiga menarik napas kaget dan matanya yang besar menatap Aomine takut-takut. "O-Oom…"

"Oke kalau kau tetap ingin di sini." Aomine kemudian menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir kemerahan Taiga. Taiga membuka mulutnya untuk menyuruh Aomine untuk berhenti tapi Aomine malah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taiga yang membuat Taiga mengeluarkan suara desahan pelan. Mendengar suara Taiga malah membuat Aomine semakin bersemangat mencumbu bocah dua belas tahun itu. Taiga menendang-nedangkan kakinya ke tubuh Aomine karena dia mulai kehilangan oksigen untuk bernapas. Dengan gigitan terakhir di bibir Taiga, Aomine akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Taiga.

Melihat Taiga yang bernapas terengah-engah dengan pipi yang merona merah dan matanya merahnya agak berair dan bibirnya yang membengkak karena perbuatannya barusan, semakin membuat Aomine bersemangat di bawah sana.

"A-apa yang Oom lakukan?" tanya Taiga dan memegang bibirnya.

"Hm? Ini yang dilakukan orang yang saling mencintai dan aku mencintaimu." jawab Aomine dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Taiga.

Tubuh Taiga bergetar ketika Aomine mengelus-elus barangnya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan. " _Ahh_ O-Oom…"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Aomine yang tersenyum mesum dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek Taiga untuk memegang kejantanan Taiga dan mengocoknya pelan.

Taiga menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tangannya menggenggam seprai secara erat. "B-berhenti…"

"Eh? Tapi kita baru mulai." kata Aomine dan menjilat leher Taiga.

Taiga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi Aomine jadi berganti memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Taiga dan mengelus-elus perut Taiga. Sementara tangannya berada di tubuh Taiga, mulutnya sibuk memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher kecokelatan Taiga. Taiga memekik tertahan ketika Aomine menggigit kulit lehernya kemudian menciumnya dan menjilati bekas kemerahan di lehernya. Taiga secara reflek membuka kakinya lebar-lebar ketika Aomine memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah kaki Taiga dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah setengah mengeras ke kejantanan Taiga. Aomine masih tetap menciumi dan menggigiti leher Taiga dan tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Taiga sampai dia menemukan _nipple_ Taiga dan mencubitnya yang membuat Taiga menarik napas kaget. Aomine berhenti menyerang leher Taiga untuk menyeringai ke Taiga kemudian membukan kaos Taiga.

"J-jangan…" tapi perkataan Taiga diabaikan oleh Aomine dan mulutnya langsung mengulum _nipple_ Taiga sementara tangannya memilin-milin _nipple_ Taiga yang lain. Merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya, Taiga melengkungkan punggungnya dan tangannya menjambak rambut biru gelap Aomine. " _Ahh_ …"

Aomine mengerang ketika Taiga menjambak rambutnya yang membuat lebih bersemangat untuk bermain-main dengan dada Taiga.

"Oom…"

Aomine berpikir suara Taiga yang mendesah-desah adalah nada terindah yang pernah masuk ke telinganya dan dia tidak akan pernah capek untuk mendengarnya.

"Oom."

Aomine semakin mendekap tubuh kecil Taiga lebih erat.

"Oom!"

Aomine tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. Dia menjadi sangat bingung apa yang terjadi ketika ternyata yang dipeluknya bukan Taiga dan malah gulingnya. Taiga yang asli sedang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Aomine sambil berkacak pinggang. "Taiga?"

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan," kata Taiga. "Aku sudah mencoba membangunkan Oom daritadi tapi Oom malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh sambil memeluk guling."

Aomine membelalakkan matanya horor dan wajahnya menjadi pucat mendengar perkataan Taiga. Untung Taiga tidak bisa membaca pikiran atau dia pasti akan melabeli Aomine sebagai oom-oom jones mesum dan pedofil.

"Oom memangnya bermimpi apa?" tanya Taiga polos sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah." jawab Aomine. Dia tidak mungkin 'kan menjawab Taiga dengan _aku bermimpi sedang menyutubuhimu dan aku menikmatinya_. "Sana pergi!"

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan."

"Ya, ya, biarkan aku mandi dulu." Dia juga tidak mungkin 'kan memperlihatkan _boner_ -nya ke Taiga.

Taiga mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Aomine. "Aku akan menunggu Oom."

.

Setelah mereka makan pagi dan kenyang, Aomine memutuskan untuk menonton televisi karena sekarang dia sedang libur. Dan Taiga juga mengikuti Aomine tapi dia duduk bawah dan sedang mewarnai gambar yang sudah digambarnya tadi. Aomine menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya di meja dan dengan sengaja menyenggol Taiga hingga gambaran Taiga menjadi tercoret.

"Oom!" Taiga memelototi Aomine dan memukul kaki Aomine.

Aomine tertawa kecil dan menjahili Taiga lagi sampai membuatnya marah dan menggigit jari kakinya.

"Aduh! Kau mempunyai taring ya?" Aomine mengelus-elus jari kakinya yang habis digigit Taiga.

"Salah Oom sendiri!" balas Taiga kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan gambarannya.

Aomine mendengus dan kembali menonton acara televisinya.

"Oom," kata Taiga setelah beberapa saat. "Lihat gambaranku."

"Hm?" Aomine menjadi duduk tegak dan menerima buku gambar Taiga. Ada dua orang di gambaran Taiga, Aomine mengenali dua orang itu sebagai dirinya dan Taiga. Aomine tersenyum kecil tapi lalu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat gambar dirinya yang diwarnai Taiga dengan warna cokelat yang paling gelap sampai terlihat seperi hitam.

"Jelek. Bikin lagi." kata Aomine dan melempar buku gambar Taiga.

Taiga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali di posisinya sebelumnya untuk kembali menggambar.

Aomine menghela napas bosan setelah acara komedi tentang hewan-hewan selesai dan dia tidak menemukan acara lain yang layak untuk ditonton. Dia mematikan televisinya dengan remote dan memandang Taiga yang masih asik menggambar. Sudah berapa lama Taiga tinggal dengannya tapi dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dia ingin pulang. Yah tidak apa-apa lah, Taiga bisa berguna juga. Selain memasak juga bisa berguna untuk hal-hal lain dalam tanda kutip. Aomine tersenyum mesum tapi langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran mesum tentang Taiga atau "adik"nya yang di bawah akan bangun dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hey Taiga,"

"Hm?" jawab Taiga tanpa melihat Aomine dan matanya masih di buku gambarnya.

"Mau menonton film?"

"Hm… oke," jawab Taiga dan menutup buku gambarnya. "Tapi jangan film hantu-hantu."

"Ya." Aomine berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk menuju bioskop dan menonton bareng Taiga.

.

Setelah mereka selesai menonton film dan keluar dari bioskop di dalam mall, Aomine mengajak Taiga untuk membeli es krim dan bermain-main dulu di mall sebelum pulang. Aomine melihat Taiga yang memakan es krim cokelatanya dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Aomine menjadi berpikir sejak kapan dia menjadi terangsang oleh anak dua belas tahun, dan itu anak laki-laki lagi. Sejak kapan dia menjadi pedofil dan homo secara bersamaan.

Aomine kemudian melihat anak-anak kecil lain yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim dan mencoba berfantasi menggunakan anak-anak itu. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan malah mengerutkan kening ngeri. Jadi dia hanya merasakn itu ke Taiga. Sialan Taiga bisa menjadi unyu dan menggemaskan seperti itu sampai membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya dipenjara 15 tahun dan didenda 60 juta.

"Oom, ayo main." kata Taiga membuyarkan lamunannya.

Aomine tersedak es krim yang sedang dijilatnya dan membuatnya batuk-batuk. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya dan tidak menyalahartikan perkataan Taiga.

"Main apa?" tanya Aomine setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu." Taiga menunjuk zona bermain dengan game-game arcade yang penuh dengan anak-anak dan remaja-remaja.

"Ayo." Aomine berdiri dan menuju zona bermain yang langsung diikuti Taiga.

Setelah semua karcis yang sudah habis dipakai dan tinggal satu yang digunakan Aomine untuk bermain permainan memasukkan bola basket ke ring yang bola basketnya masuk semua dan Aomine disuruh memilih hadiah apa yang diinginkannya, dia menyeringai ke Taiga dan memilih bando dengan kuping macan dan memasangkannya ke Taiga.

"Hahaha sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi macan." kata Aomine menertawai Taiga.

Taiga merona merah dan akan melepas bando macan di kepalanya tapi dicegah oleh Aomine.

"Jangan copot, kalau kau mencopotnya aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Taiga menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Aomine cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya kalau-kalau dia _nosebleed_ melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Oom aku mau pipis." kata Taiga dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Aomine untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Lagi-lagi Taiga berbicara yang tidak-tidak. "Uh… t-toiletnya di sana."

"Aku tidak berani sendiri." kata Taiga dan menggandeng tangan Aomine dengan erat.

Aomine menggerutu tapi tetap mengantarkan Taiga untuk ke toilet. "Cepat masuk."

Taiga mengangguk dan memasuki toilet laki-laki dengan Aomine menungguinya di depan. Aomine menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar dan akan mengetuk pintu Taiga tapi terhenti ketika gawainya berbunyi.

"Yo," sapa Aomine setelah dia menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Aomine,"

"Ada apa?" ternyata salah satu rekannya di kepolisian yang meneleponnya.

"Kau masih ingat kasus anak hilang yang kau laporkan dua minggu yang lalu?"

Aomine menatap pintu di mana Taiga menghilang dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya."

"Aku mungkin mendapatkan petunjuk dari mana asalnya. Aku akan mengirimu _e-mail_ detailnya."

"Ya, terima kasih." Aomine kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin waktunya dengan Taiga sudah habis dan besok kalau dia masuk lagi dia akan tahu dari mana asal Taiga dan dia harus mengembalikan Taiga ke keluarganya.

"Oom, kenapa?" Aomine menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taiga yang melihatnya khawatir.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," balas Aomine dan mengacak-acak rambut Taiga. "Ayo pulang."

Taiga mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan besar Aomine dan berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

.

.

.

A/N: yay rating-nya naik /slapped :v


End file.
